


General Fluff (First Mystrade Prompt Fill)

by TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead



Series: Drabbles/Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuteness!, Implied smut but no descriptions, Lots of fluff!, M/M, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead/pseuds/TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mystrade fluff! Where they just hang out at home and general cuteness ensues... [From anon on tumblr, my first prompt fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	General Fluff (First Mystrade Prompt Fill)

Greg had had a bad day at work that day. Mycroft could see it instantly as his lover trudged through the hallway from the front door, still grumbling about something or other and frowning with irritation, "Does he ever learn anything from anyone?! How many times do we have to tell him to bloody shut up?" Greg dropped onto the sofa beside Mycroft with a huff.

Instinctively, Mycroft took Greg's hand and twined their fingers, "This is my brother, I take it?" he murmured, rubbing Greg's knuckles gently with his thumb.

Greg had his eyes closed and his head lolling on the back of the sofa, "How did you guess?"

"Would you like to speak about it?" Mycroft was running through all methods of calming Greg in his mind in that moment, "You do not have to but I do know that it tends to benefit people sometimes to vent frustrations.”

“Sherlock bloody Holmes spent the whole day insulting me and our team, got in a fight with Anderson, then Donovan too and then deduced our relationship.” Greg allowed the words out in a rush, “I mean, he’s known I’ve been with someone for ages but apparently something clicked today and he realised it’s you.”

Mycroft frowned in sympathy, “That cannot have been easy.”

“No, and to top it all off, he didn’t just deduce it quietly, he screamed it in front of John, my whole team and half of the Met!”

Ah. Well, that would explain Greg’s irritation. Mycroft pulled Greg closer into a hug, “At least it’s over now and he knows. Can I help at all?” he asked softly.

Greg shook his head, beginning to deflate from anger to sadness, “Unless you can miraculously make me forget this whole day and be happy, no.”

Mycroft knew that had been a joke but still he found himself standing, “I can try. Wait in here.” he dove in for a swift, tender kiss before leaving a confused and slightly less fed­up Greg alone in the living room.

A good quarter of an hour later, Mycroft returned to sit beside Lestrade and kiss the man’s temple, “You will definitely be happy by the time the evening is over. I will ensure it.” he smiled confidently.

There was nothing for Greg to do but laugh softly and lean in for a soft kiss. He hadn’t got the foggiest idea what Mycroft was planning but he knew that there was no point in trying to ask; Mycroft would never say. It was best to simply allow the night to run its course and enjoy whatever Mycroft had in store for them. Apparently kissing wasn’t about to ruin the agenda too much if Mycroft’s pulling Greg closer and humming into his mouth was anything to go by. Though all touching was above the waist, the gentle contact was helping to rid Greg of some of the tension in his body.

Only when the kitchen timer rang out did Mycroft apologetically draw back, “Dinner must be ready, would you like to sit in the dining room while I plate up?” he asked in a hushed voice. He was reluctant to move away but had to because the incessant bleeping wasn’t about to cease of its own accord.

Greg walked over to their dining room and grinned at the sight of candles adorning the table, the lights dimmed a little and their best cutlery out. He took a seat and was soon joined by Mycroft, who was carrying two plates of his all­time favourite food ­ roast lamb, “Myc! You didn’t have to do that, love. That’s my favourite.”

“I know, that /is/ why I made it.” Mycroft smiled warmly across at Greg and began to eat, “I hope it tastes satisfactory.”

Greg chuckled, “Your food always does and you know it!” he took the first mouthful and savoured it indulgently. It really was incredible!

Mycroft watched with an ounce of pride at the turnaround in Greg’s mood already.

They chatted contentedly as they ate and every laugh or smile made Mycroft feel more and more accomplished. Even when they were cleaning up, the brushing of hands sent a shock through each of them which was wonderful.

“So...was there anything more you had planned after this amazing meal because if there is, I’m not sure I need it.” Greg murmured.

Mycroft reached for Greg’s hand and led him into the living room, “Oh, there is more. Nothing too intricate, however, just choose what you wish to watch with me.”

Oh, now that wasn’t even funny! Mycroft must have known Greg had bought a DVD of Prometheus (the newest installment of the Alien franchise) recently and had been dying to find time for them to see it together! Well, Greg wouldn’t have chosen anything else for them to do if he could have. He took the disk and set it up and when he turned, it was to see that Mycroft had removed his jacket, waistcoat and tie and he had found them a blanket to cuddle under. How had Greg become so lucky?! He eagerly took his place and tangled their legs together while they watched.

The film was brilliant and so was Mycroft. Any remnants of Greg’s bad mood were forgotten and he pulled Mycroft into a deep and hard kiss when the credits began to roll. He knotted a hand into Mycroft’s hair and pressed close until they both had to break for air, “ You just completely fixed everything! I can’t even remember why I was so angry. Did I mention I love you?” he murmured.

Mycroft broke into a broad and open smile, “You have done a few times, yes. I love you too.” he kissed Greg’s neck softly, “Now, what say we go to bed and I can make you forget everything? You won’t be able to remember your own name, let alone what my brother has done to irritate you.”

Greg nipped at the top of Mycroft’s ear and smirked, “As if you need to ask that question.” he was already standing and tugging Mycroft towards the stairs...


End file.
